The Perfect Ninja
by Baradine
Summary: When Konoha is nearly destroyed by Pein, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. So when Naruto left a note saying he was long gone from the village, Tsunade only had one left thing to do. Mark Uzumaki Naruto, as an S-class missing-nin. NarutoTenten. On hiatus.
1. To Train Again

Okay, here we go, another run-of-the-mill Naruto missing-nin fic. Of course this one isn't just some ordinary run-of-the-mill missing-nin fic, this a missing-nin fic with a storyline. Maybe a half-decent one too.

And no, this not an angstalicious story. It might have its moments, but, there's usually no angst to be seen in the sight of Naruto. Woot. Sort of. But be forewarned. There will be blood, body parts, and maybe, a lemon. If I feel the story needs one. And what I mean by angst is like, cutting, and crying in the corner about his life sucking blah blah blah... there will be a bit of this in the beginning, but that's mostly it.

So here we go, first chapter of "The Perfect Ninja"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, at all. Ever.

XXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on a bench, a popsicle in one hand, held out in front of him. Naruto himself, was just watching it melt.

Because he was dead.

Naruto just couldn't understand. That man was dead. His eternal beacon of light, guidance, an endless tower of power that stretched into the sky, was suddenly, unceremoniously, toppled over, like that.

Jiraiya, ero-sennin, his sensei, was dead.

He immediately darkened. Dead, because of Akatsuki.

The ruthless bastards just took his sensei's life, so easily. It made him want to go to the Akatsuki base and kill the leader himself. But he couldn't. Simply because, he didn't have the power to do so. Naruto was just about as strong as Jiraiya, but no more, no less. And the leader killed Jiraiya, almost effortlessly. He would kill him just as quickly as He did Jiraiya. Maybe just a little faster, because of the search for the Kyuubi, and all the other Jinchuuriki. So there was only one thing to do.

Get stronger.

Naruto sat up, and promptly got off his bench and started walking to the Hokage's office. He was going to request another three year training trip. Except this time, by himself, and whoever he met along the way.

The only way to get stronger is to learn more jutsu, have better taijutsu, have even bigger chakra reserves than he does now, control that chakra, maybe even trying to get it to Sakura's level, maybe even Tsunade's. He has the ability to improve in all aspects, and he will. He'll get strong enough to kill the Leader of Akatsuki. He'll become Hokage. He'll become the perfect ninja. One that has no weaknesses, who could kill even S-ranked criminals with ease.

He'll kill the Leader of Akatsuki, without breaking a sweat. He'll destroy the Akatsuki single handedly. There will be no more deaths of his friends for his sake.

And that's a promise.

XXXXXX

Tsunade was having an absolutely atrocious day. She had paper work as tall as a mountain, missions to give out up the wazoo, and to top it all off, she just found out her best friend, old teammate, and maybe even possible... no. She shouldn't think of those things.

Jiraiya was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it. Jiraiya was the strongest out of the Sannin, stronger than her, and had gotten killed by Pain. There was only one person left in Konoha who could stand up to Pein. Naruto. Not being favorable, he really showed the most promise out of his class. To learn the rasengan in a month... it's no small feat. And to take the rasengan to a level even Minato couldn't, showed that the boy was a pure genius in the shinobi arts. And from his battle record, the boy has only lost two real fights in his life. The time that he fought against Orochimaru, in the forest of death, and against Orochimaru a second time. The time he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, doesn't count as a loss, since Naruto made it clear he could have won, but only by killing Sasuke. Which was something that Naruto really didn't want to do.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when her assistant, Shizune, started to call her name.

"Tsunade!"

"What is it, Shizune?" She needed to think about the situation before she could resume her duties. It had taken every inch of willpower left in her to not cry in front of Naruto, Sakura and the rest. She needed to rest, and when she was ready, she'll start up her work again.

"You have a guest!"

She thought about telling Shizune to send him/her away, but decided to ask for their name first.

"Who is it?" Then again she might not really care who was there, and then just send her guest away anyways.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Speak of the devil. She would have thought he needed a longer time to cool off. Maybe he was more mature than she thought, '_Pfft, Naruto, mature?_'she thought, ' _Some chance in hell that's going to happen. Might as well find out what he wants_,'

"Send him in."

The minute he started talking, she regretted her decision.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Tsunade said, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible. She was inches away from breaking down right in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, I have an important request for you. I'll be straight forward and precise. I wish to leave the village again, on another training trip, but this one a little-" He was cut off short by Tsunade.

"No way. The Akatsuki is on the move, and you'll be captured. If you get captured... there will be no more use for hope. The world will end if you are captured," Slightly disturbed at the "Hokage-sama", and even more at his seemingly serious composure.

'_Is he serious? Like I would let out one of my strongest ninja in this time of need_,'

"Tsunade, that's not true and you know it. If I fall there is still is one last hope. Pein might be able to take on one or two Kage's, but can he take on all five? Plus, their strongest ninja? No, not even a god, as he claims to be, unless he is Kami in human form, can take them all on and survive,"

'_She has to understand me_,' he thought,' _I'm_ _leaving for the good of the village. For her, for Kakashi, for Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Shikimaru, Shino, Hinata, and Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. For all the Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. For all of the villagers. For everyone_,'

"What does this have to do with you leaving? If Pein comes to attack Konoha, we need you to defend it. You're Konoha's last hope. You'll die if they capture you."

"Tsunade, I know I'm not as strong as Pein. I am only as strong as Jiraya. I have learned all I can from everyone here. You've even admitted it yourself, I'm stronger than you. Sure, you can teach me chakra control, but what else. Your techniques don't fit with my fighting style. I have to ask someone who can teach me all the things I need to know. How to better expand my chakra reserves, control those reserves, learn more powerful jutsu, learn a taijutsu style, increase my speed, strength, and stamina. Control my demon better. Learn things that no one else could teach me."

"I think I can help you with that last one, Naruto-kun."

Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at the newcomer, who was standing in the far right window. It was the ancient toad sage, Fukusaku, who had adorned his robes and staff. As a note, he had a smirk on his face.

"I can teach in the ways of the sage art. Something that nobody else could teach you. I cannot guarantee that you will be powerful enough to kill Pein, but I can surely help you on your way."

"... How long would it take?"

"It took Jiraya-kun one year to learn the sage arts. He never was able to master it."

"Well it took him a year to learn the rasengan, and I only learned it in a month."

"This training is much harder than the rasengan's. It will take a very long time to learn," The toad said, though slightly in awe at the time it took him to learn the rasengan, an A-rank, bordering on S-rank jutsu. He also heard form Gamakatchi that he had perfected the rasengan . To do something even the Yondaime couldn't... this kid must be a genius.

He was at Jiraya's level, at the age of 15. Jiraya told him that he was his equal, but Jiraya meant in his prime. Naruto could defeat Jiraya. But even in his prime, Jiraya couldn't have won. The boy still needs more training, that is true, and it is also true that he needed it from someone not in this village...

He knew what the boy needed to do. But the boy would never accept the offer, without a reason to...

The boy needed to become a missing ninja.

It was the only way. Though it is true many who remain faithful to their village are very powerful, but they are at the peak of their power, no matter what. More jutsu's, a different taijutsu style they mostly couldn't learn. The Kage's of the five villages are as strong as they're going to get. But Naruto could most likely take on two of these Kage's at once, and come out the victor. But Naruto isn't at the peak of his power. He has much more potential. Pein, although, could probably take on all five, and easily win. What Tsunade said was wrong. Even though Jiraya killed four Peins, that man was barely trying the whole time. The man could take on all of the Kage, and their best ninja, and come out as the victor. Though he might be damaged, he would win, and not be crippled. This man had the ability to take on the world and win. Naruto doesn't, at least not at this time. But he certainly has the potential to. All he needs to do is match Pein. Him, and any other Kage could defeat Pein if Naruto reached that level of power. Naruto can learn a new taijutsu style, simply for the matter that he doesn't really have one. He can become stronger, faster, smarter, more agile, and have more stamina. He can learn how to use a sword. He can learn new justu's. And by learning the sage techniques, he might just become more powerful than Pein. But he needs to learn from the best. He needs to learn from The Twins. But... Naruto needs to learn from him first. They only accept the strongest of pupils, as they wouldn't even accept Jiraya. They have had only two pupils. Both have surpassed them, and could defeat them both at the same time, on their own.

The Twins were two men named Takusan and Taisetsu. Unlike most stories where you had twins that were born together, both insanely strong, but almost completely opposite in personalities. These twins were different. There had almost exactly the same personality, gaining sicknesses at the same time, both were at the same level of power. However, it is unknown what their personalities are truly like. The only ones that would know would be their two unknown apprentices, and their mother.

Strangely, they were born in separate locations, because of a jutsu that killed their father, but not their mother. His body was torn in half by a time-space technique, performed by an enemy of their father. Their father was a famous samurai by the name of Taishita Riki. He was as powerful as many Kage level ninja, and it was said he could hold his own against all the Sannin, in their prime. It was strange. This man came before the Sannin. They should be compared to him. He was a great man, but became a ronin, because of some embarrassment or out of shame for someone; he exiled himself from the samurai. It was rumored he was killed by the second Raikage, a man who specialized in such matters.

Takusan was split from his mother, and was raised in the village of Layika. An old man, an old ninja, lived there. He taught him taijutsu and kenjutsu, his specialty. Taisetsu was raised by his mother until the age of eight, when his mother was sold as a slave. He was then raised by a priest, who knew the ways of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuiinjutsu. At the age of 13, they, by fate, met up again, having both surpassed their masters, and went in search of their mother. They found her as sex slave under regional warlord Tanki Sastsujinsha. Back then, men weren't given positions because of their nobility or anything. This man had no royal blood, but in some ways, was noble. But they didn't care. The man was no pushover in the way of the samurai, but still lost, because of the twins anger, teamwork, and skill. They killed him slowly and painfully, and then rescued their mother. She died at the age of 47. Both of these men surpassed their father greatly, and were two of the most powerful ninja ever known. They seem to be immortal, because they have lived for one hundred and twenty years, but still looked like they are exactly 32. They may be just trapped in this state, or may just have an extended life. The twins aren't as strong as they were in their prime, no. Not even close. But they do have the knowledge of every technique they now, the combat experience they gained through the years, as the wisdom of two sages. They could certainly teach someone how to become powerful.

Their training took more than five years, the longest one could be out of Konoha without punishment.

Even for him, it would take a little more than five years to complete their training, and surpass them.

He was snapped out of his small stupor by Naruto speaking,

"It doesn't matter. If I have to do this training to be able to beat Pein, I will. I have to become stronger!" He said, raising his fist.

"So, do you accept?" said Fukusaku, eyeing Naruto cautiously.

"Hell yeah!"

They all laughed, one with bitterness and sorrow, covered by mirth. Another with a laugh only a wary grandfather could possess. And the last with determination and power. And they all laughed.

But only one smiled.

XXXXXX

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji and the rest of the Rookies were walking around town, in search of Naruto, if only to comfort him. He had lost his sensei, in which he had trained with for three years. That man was almost a grandfather to Naruto.

They finally came to the Hokage Tower, and saw Naruto coming out, talking to a toad, who had a hermit cloak on, and a staff.

He took notice of them, and shouted,"Hey guys! Come over here! I got something to tell 'ya!"

They walked over and Lee said,"Hello Naruto-kun! What is it that you wanted to tell us!" in his usual boisterous voice.

"Well... I'm going to be leaving again."

"What! Why!" cried Ino.

"I'm going to be going on a training trip. First, I'm going to train with this guy, then he's gonna have me train with someone even stronger!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Well, that's great and all, but why are you leaving so soon? You just got back from training." said Tenten, with others voicing the same thing.

"Because... I'm not strong enough to beat Pein."

"Pein?" They all questioned.

"He's the leader of Akatsuki," He replied, spitting Akatsuki out with venom and malice,"He killed Jiraya, and he said that I was just as strong as he was by the time I had learned the Fuuton Rasengan. I couldn't match Pein and the level I'm at right now, so I have to become even stronger."

They would have to understand. He wouldn't want to get into an argument, because he had to leave right now. Even if they did argue, he would have to diffuse the situation quickly.

"You can't leave right now! At least wait for a while before you leave," said Ino.

"I can't. I have to leave now. To gain strength. For all our sakes," Said Naruto, trying to get away as fast as possible from this conversation.

"But... can't you just get stronger here?" said Rock Lee.

Naruto sighed and said, "No. My teacher said that I can only be taught at a special mountain, far away from Konoha. I'm sorry, guys," And he jumped away, leaving them behind.

XXXXXX

Naruto met the old toad at the front gates of the village, wrinkly warts and all.

"Sup, toad man!" Exclaimed Naruto.

The old toad sighed,"That's sensei to you now."

"Well then lets hit the road, sensei," Naruto said, adding a joking tone to his voice.

The old toad just ignored it. He said," Are you sure you want to leave your village again, so quick? I mean you just got back. All the people you haven't said hi to. Are you sure you want to leave right now?"

Naruto exuberantly yelled,"Definitely, old toad!" The sage grew a tick on his face," I'll come back, and I'll be able to defeat Pein! And then I'll become Hokage."

The toad grew a melancholy look on his face, with foresight.

'Only if there's a Konoha left, Naruto-kun'

XXXXXX

Sweet! First chapter of the Perfect Ninja, and there's already a slight foreboding of... well you'll just have to read on.

And for a slight spoiler, (not a big surprise for those who read the summaries) Rock Lee plays a large role in this story.

Let see.. Pairings:

I dunno, the story really won't be that big on pairs. Maybe NarutoxOC?


	2. The Leader of Akatsuki

Well this the second chapter of The Perfect Ninja. I actually didn't expect any reviews at all, but I got two in the first day, about two-hundred and ten hits, and three faves and four alerts. I've never written a story before, so I don't know if this is good or not. I guess it is.

Oh, and this is an AU. Sort of. So any things that go with Naruto Canon, I might change it if don't like it. If you don't like it, well, that's just tough love, ain't it. Wow. Ain't actually is a word. It didn't come up on spellcheck. :)

Disclaimer: I don't think I need another one. Maybe I do. It depends on if I get any calls from some lawyers.

XXXXXX

Naruto and the old toad were traveling through Konoha forest on a perfect day, the sun was shining, there were no clouds, it wasn't too hot, or too cold, but there was nothing to do when you're traveling through a forest, and Naruto was starting to get bored. They were going at walking speed, he had no forms of entertainment, and the toad creeps him out a little much for him to start a conversation. So he found some way of entertaining himself. He started kicking rocks. That kept him busy, until he hit one into the back of the sage's head. So he thought of another way to keep him busy. He started humming. His lack of tone, and almost pitch deafness, got him a subdued reprimand. So then he started daydreaming. That seemed to have worked the best, until he fell right on top of the toad, by tripping on an iceberg boulder.

"What is your problem!" exclaimed the toad, but not quite so loud, as he was being squished to death.

"Oh! Uhh... sorry Fukasaku!" Naruto quickly apologized, and got off of the toad, but his brashness got him smacked upside the head by the toad staff.

"Hey, what was that fo-" he got cut off by the toad.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you so out of it?"

The kid was an enigma. He was as strong as Jiraya, in his prime, and just tripped over a rock. Of course, Jiraiya was subject to such things, from time to time.

He was bumped out of his thoughts by Naruto.

"Well.. I'm bored!"

"Why, are you bored?"

"Because! Were going so slow, I haven't got any way to keep myself busy, and I have no clue where we're going. Your supposed to be strong, can't you move at a decent speed, or at least, tell me where we are going."

"Naruto, I'm an old toad. You think I can move fast?"

"Jiraiya was old, and he can keep up with me."

"Yes, but I am much, much, older. But I can tell you where we are going. Our main destination is a place called Mt. Myobokuzan. But first we are going to make a pit stop."

"Where!"

"Hakaba no Erabereta," Said the old toad, after which there was a long, almost unnatural pause.

"The Cemetery of the Chosen? Why are we going there first?"

"To test you, to see how strong you are."

"I know how strong I am. I as strong as Jiraya."

"That is true, but we need to be exact. In the Cemetery, hordes upon hordes of undead... beasts... come upon you in waves. There are a maximum of 100 waves, and each wave has stronger opponents. There has only been one man in history to go through all 100, defeat every opponent, and come out alive."

"Who was that? Come on, tell me"

"Your father."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

His father? His father was the only one to defeat all the waves? Who was he? He didn't know he came from such a powerful... bloodline.

"Who was my father? Please, tell me!" Naruto cried out desperately.

"You don't know?" Naruto shook his head.

"If you do not know, it is not my right to tell you. That was once up to Jiraiya, and now Tsunade. You will have to ask her when you get back from our training." Naruto seemed to accept this, and asked, but a little more... dejectedly, how far away that was.

"It is about six more miles, until we reach the Cemetery... you know, we could get there faster if you let me hop on your shoulders," the old toad stated, trying to get Naruto there faster, in an attempt to stop various things that may hurt him.

"Okay! Jump up!" Naruto said, and was about to crouch down, when Fukasaku jumped up on his shoulders, without him squatting down.

Fukasaku looked at Naruto with a smirk, and then they shot off into the horizon.

Only if Naruto knew the horrors that await him.

XXXXXX

"Pein?" said Madara as Pein came through the room entrance," What took you? Was the old man Jiraya actually a challenge for you?"

"No... The man lives up to his reputation, but he could barely touch me, and he would have died in an instant, if I was going all out," Pein retorted.

This fool. Acting like he could beat him, the great Madara Uchiha. He was centuries too old for Pein to even stand a chance against him.

"Stop acting all high and mighty, Pein. You may say you are, but you are not a god. You will learn your place, Pein," That should get him to stop acting all high and mighty. He, Madara Uchiha, is the leader of Akatsuki, not Pein. He must learn his place.

"Hm... if you do not believe me, perhaps I can show you my power. I, of course, will not kill you. But, you will be shown... True Pain!" Pein exclaimed as he threw off his Akatsuki cloak, and his five clones gathered around him.

"Pein, you are a fool. You must know common knowledge..." Madara trailed off.

"And what would that knowledge be?" Pein questioned with an uncaring frown.

"That an Uchiha... can only be beaten... by another Uchiha!" blasted Madara as he rushed forward, throwing his mask off.

And the leader of Akatsuki will be chosen.

XXXXXX

"Here we are," stated Fukasaku, as they traveled into a surprisingly well kept cemetery, "Hakaba no Erabereta. This is where you will be tested, and we will see where to start you off on your sage training."

"What place to start me off at?" said Naruto, confused,"Don't I just start at the beginning?"

"Most do, yes. But there are exceptions. Your father for one, would have started off on the level of sage training of expert. There are few who have ever even gotten to the intermediate level. Jiraiya was at the intermediate level when he died. He could progress no further. It is a shame that your father is... never mind, it is not my place. When Jiraiya went through these at the age of 17, he got to wave 34, and then failed. Jiraiya went through here a second time, as all students, when he finished his training. He was able to get to wave 63. Jiraiya was one of my best students. I will forever miss him."

The toad was silent for a few seconds then continued.

"I base you off of this. Under 20, you are not worth my time. 21-50, beginner. 51-75, intermediate. 76 and up, expert. Only three in the entire history of the world who have started off above beginner. Only one of them was expert, and do you know who that was?"

Naruto shook his head, indicating that he didn't know.

"A man named Nagato. No one knew who he was, but at the age of 16, he got to level 90. He had almost won, but he was worn out, and could not battle anymore. The strange thing was, that he did not accept my training. He said,'I have my own ways of gathering strength,' and then walked off," explained Fukasaku, trailing off.

Naruto looked puzzled for a second, but before he could ask any questions, Fukasaku continued.

"Naruto... do you know what this man calls himself now?"

Naruto once again shook his head.

"The name he calls himself now is..."

"What!" asked Naruto impatiently.

"Pein."

There was silence. Naruto didn't move, he couldn't. That much power... how could he attain so much? There's no way he could be able to do that. Right now, he probably couldn't even get to 50, let alone 99. Pein, Nagato, Kami, whatever he is, that man is to strong. He can't possibly gain that much power... and he'll disappoint everyone. He's the loser, the dead last, dobe, fool, idiot... demon.

"I see doubt. Do not doubt yourself. You are Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You have the strength to surpass your father, and you will. This Pein will be no match for you when you are at your full potential. You will save the world Naruto. You have to."

Naruto looked off faraway, contemplating... he looked scared for a second, but then his demeanor changed. He looked determined and confident.

"Alright. But I have a question." Naruto said.

The old sage nodded, telling him to go on.

"Why are there these levels? I mean, I don't know anything about sage arts. Why start me off on anything higher than beginner?"

"Because of your learning curve," The sage explained, but Naruto still gave him a quizzical look, so he elaborated,"If you can control chakra easily, would it be easier to control something like chakra? If you already knew how to fight, I would not have to teach you again. Half of the beginning level is learning to control chakra and how to fight. If you could already fight better than a beginner, why need to teach you again, half of intermediate training elaborates on chakra skill and fighting skill, as well as expert. They just do it to a different degree, so that you are not overwhelmed. The levels are just an amount of learning curve,"explained Fukasaku

"So, if I defeat over 76 waves, you will teach me as hard as you can, so that I can learn it all at a speed that fits me? That's the purpose of the levels?"

"Exactly. So are you going to start, or not? I do not have all day."

"Hell Yeah!"

"Then step into the middle of the cemetery, and on three, the waves will begin. Oh and one more thing. This is not just a battle of skill and power, it is also a battle of attrition. There are no breaks between any waves. This means your stamina, as well as your skill, will be tested. Good luck!"

Naruto walked into the middle of the fairly large graveyard, and spake to Fukasaku."

"I'm ready!"

"Okay! On three! One! Two! Three!"

And the fun began.

XXXXXX

Madara and Pein were at a standstill, fist for fist, kunai for kunai, jutsu for jutsu. Pein wasn't using his clones, and Madara wasn't using his Sharingan. Pein's formed changed when he started the fight. Instead of looking like of the Pein he usually does. He had long hair, about the length of his shoulders, pulled back around his ears so he could see. He looked like he was always lethargic, but he was never out of energy. But one thing stayed true. His Rinnengan was activated, and his usual stoic face was on.

Madara and Pein pulled into a deadlock, Madara's kunai fighting against Pein's strange sword for dominance. When they pulled apart, Pein began to speak.

"This is dull, Madara. I'm going to take it up a few levels. I hope you can follow," Pein robotically said as four of his now six clones swirled around him.

Madara activated his Sharingan, only at the second level, and got into a ready stance.

The first Pein shot forward, a small, skinny one that engaged him in taijutsu. As he kicked the clone away, he saw the second one, a large, fat one that tried to hit him with a punch. Madara dodged, jumping over the fat one, and making the handseals for Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu. When he landed on the ground, he blew the flames toward the man, who was still recovering from his miss. When it hit the man, Madara waited for the smell of burning flesh, when he realized there was none. The man was absorbing his jutsu! So he sought a counter for that, just pouring more chakra into it, and blasted the man by the chakra itself.

As he turned around, he saw another Pein, one that had a samurai hakama on, and was of a moderate build, with one scar through right eye, and another starting below his left eye, going across his nose, ending a little past the scar one the eye, making a strange cross shape. This Pein had the strange sword drawn, and was engaging him in kenjutsu. Madara and the Pein crossed swords, and pulled away, with Pein going high, and Madara going for a high block. When they clashed again, Madara spun around and went for a spin swipe to the Pein's midsection. The Pein dodged by bending backwards, and he did a back flip, landing about two meters away. Madara sped right into his face as they begun their dance, sparks flying as blade met blade, barely blurs as they moved their weapons and themselves. Madara finally got through with an uppercut to the Pein's face, and a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the Pein backwards into the caverns wall. Madara saw another Pein coming, and this one was preparing handseals for a powerful fire jutsu. Madara had no time for a counter, and just dodged, jumping up into the air as the Pein shouted the words Katon: Karyuudan.

Madara landed on one of the Akatsuki base's columns and studied his ninjutsu wielding opponent. He had the look of a Fuuma about him, but otherwise indistinguishable, other than the usual piercings. The Pein jumped up, making handseals for what seemed to be a doton jutsu. Madara started seals of his own doton, the most powerful one he knew. The Pein had the same handseal speed as him, but started earlier, so completed his jutsu earlier. The Pein shouted Doton: Taihen Maruishi no Jutsu, and an enormous boulder bolted out from the side of the cavern. Madara countered with Doton: Enchuu Ayatsuri no Jutsu, manipulating the column on which he stood to ram into the large boulder while Madara was still standing upon it. Right before the column hit, Madara back flipped off the column, timing it perfectly, so the that the dust covered his jump. Madara jumped on and evaded the boulder's debris, and directed the column towards Pein, in which he predictably dodged. And jumped right into Madara's Katon jutsu, sending the charred man into a wall.

Madara looked around at his defeated opponents. The skinny man unconscious against the wall, the fat man unconscious on the ground, the samurai Pein lying on his face, by the wall, and the Fuuma Pein charred, he too against wall.

Madara looked at the real Pein with his level two Sharingan and smirk.

"That all you have to offer Pein? Or do you have more clones that I can destroy?"

The Pein remained stoic, and sent out his last two Peins, the one he usually talks with, and another one, a girl, but she looked very frail. The male Pein summoned a giant wolf, and the girl turned into thousands upon thousands of small papers.

Madara just took his Sharingan up to the third level, and beckoned them.

The Pein on the wolf charged forward, and the paper Pein turned into thousands of arrows. Madara was ready for both. Disappearing from view, Madara then reappeared a little bit above and in front of the summoning Pein, and tried to hit him with what seemed a vicious kick, but the Pein dodged. Just how Madara wanted him to. He planted around ten explosion tags on the wolf, and then jumped off of him. Madara then prepared his most powerful fire jutsu. About half-a-second later, his handseals were complete, and then roared Katon: Taihen Kazan no Jutsu. A half a dozen miniature volcano's sprung up from the cavern's walls and ceiling. The volcano's (predictably) gushed lava from them, covering the arrows of paper.

Madara was sure that this would defeat this Pein, but the arrows emerged from the lava and brimstone. So Madara went to his last resort. Madara conjured up the Mangekyou Sharingan, and called forth it's ultimate ninjutsu. Ameratsu.

Madara unleashes the attack, but before the black flames could hit, the female Pein changed back to her normal form. She still suffered quite a bit. Some of the fire still got her, so she had to cut off her hand, and she was most likely out of chakra, so she hit the cavern floor. From about eighty feet in the air. With no chakra reinforcement. She was taken out for the moment.

Madara looked around for the real Pein, but then remembered something important. He didn't hear a boom.

Madara turned around and saw a fairly large tiger running at him, at full speed. The damn Pein must have released the wolf before it could explode in this dimension.

But Madara was in no panic. On his new column, he just turned around, and looked the tiger straight in the eyes.

"Tsukiyomi," Madara whispered. The tiger fell down right in front of him.

Without his summons, the Path was easily dispatched.

Madara looked around for a second, and was about to speak, but an ominous voice beat him to it.

"I am tired of these games, foolish Madara. This will end now."

"Good, I am tired as well. Let me defeat you and this will all be o-" Madara never had time to finish his sentence.

Because he was knocked out cold, with Pein standing over him.

"Take him to the medical wing," said Pein to one of his now revived clones.

"Yes, Pein," Said the lady with the blue hair.

Madara was shown who is the most powerful in the Akatsuki.

And his name was Pein.

XXXXXX

Woo. Some plotty things going on, and Naruto's evaluation begins. How exciting! (not really)

I know that some of these Peins are not the real ones, but I like these Peins.

Hope it was an enjoyable plot scene. Thank you

Oh, and for a follow up on the 'ain't is a word thing' the word spellcheck, isn't, according to spellcheck. Weird.

Review, if you could.


	3. The Chosen

Next Chapter of The Perfect Ninja.

Now I just wish I was the perfect writer, then we'd all be set.

XXXXXX

"Tsunade! What's the meaning of this!" Cried Koharu.

"The meaning of what? I don't know what you're talking about," replied Tsunade.

"Koharu, calm down. I am very sure the Hokage has a reason for this. You do, don't you?"said Homura.

"What are you talking about?"questioned Tsunade.

"Why has Naruto left the village? If the Akatsuki attack Konoha, we will fall without his help. Right now, he is the most powerful person in our ranks,"said Homura

"Naruto has left Konoha on another training trip, to learn what Jiraiya has learned. He will come back even stronger than before. You must trust him, Homura. Koharu,"Tsunade assured them.

"While I do not believe he is the strongest in our ranks, he is a vital asset. You must call him back,"said Koharu.

"Koharu, if Naruto has gone on another training trip, to become even stronger, shouldn't we encourage it? We should. But I have a question. What do you mean by Naruto not being the strongest one in our ranks. Who is stronger?"said Homura.

"Why Tsunade, obviously. She is the Kage of our village. Naruto may be strong, be he is not that-" she was cut off by Tsunade.

"You are wrong, Koharu. I myself believe Naruto to be stronger than me. If Naruto was older, and had more experience, he would already be the Kage. This I am sure of."

"He is stronger than a Sannin? Amazing. But, why would he need to become even stronger? I mean, if he is stronger than you, he is at least as strong as Jiraiya."

"Naruto is stronger than Jiraiya, at least in his old age. Naruto is just about as strong as Jiraiya in his prime."

"Then why become stronger! He must be already able to defeat Pein. He must already be at the peak of his power."

"That is foolish to believe, Koharu. At the age of fifteen, there is no way he is already at the peak of his strength. Naruto can obviously become stronger. Fukasaku believes that Naruto must become stronger. Fukasaku is the one that trained Jiraiya. If he believes that Naruto can gain more strength, then Naruto can gain more strength. Naruto has no Taijutsu style, his genjutsu is unrefined, he can take his reserves even to higher levels, and learn to control that chakra. And finally, he can learn the way of the Sage. Naruto can increase exponentially. He must be at his full potential to defeat all of Akatsuki. We must have faith in Fukasaku, and in Naruto. There will be no more on this-"

"Tsunade-sama!" cried Sakura, with the ten of the rookie... eleven... trailing behind.

Why do people keep on barging into her office, really! Why can't they announce themselves? Even Naruto had the decency to ask.

"What is so important that you want to run into my office unannounced?"

"Naruto has left the village! Have you let him do this!" cried Ino.

"Yes I have. Naruto must be able to defeat Pein. He must go on another training trip, to become even more powerful. No one here can teach him anything else."

"But the Akatsuki might capture him! We can't let him get captured. They'll extract his..." Sakura started breaking down.

"Wait... extract what!" all the rookie... nine said in unison, strangely.

The air gets thick. Koharu and Homura start sweating, and Tsunade becomes slightly nervous. Sakura breaks out of her tears, and realizes her blunder, starts looking for a safe hiding spot. Lee looks straight at Tsunade, without a smile, which creeps her the holy hell out. Ino starts tapping her foot, Tenten fingers a Kunai, Chouji isn't eating any chips, Shikimaru actually looks interested, Hinata blushes a little bit, probably thinking of what they might... extract. Shino pulls his glasses off of his face, revealing his gray eyes, Neji smiles, and Kiba... well Kiba's drooling because he's still knocked out.

"Yes Tsunade, extract what?"

They all turn around and see Danzo with a painful smirk.

"They don't need to know Danzo. Now get out of my office, you are uninvited."

"Oh, but they do. They need to know who their... comrade contains."

"What does Naruto contain? What do you mean?" questioned Lee.

"Danzo, get out of my office, NOW! I mean it, get out!" raged Tsunade.

"Fine. But, I am very sure they would want to know the true story of the Nine-Tailed Fox."Danzo snickered as he walked out the door.

Tsunade looked around, and knew that no matter what she did, she would have to tell them.

She sighed. Why her? It's always her.

"Fine. I will tell of the true story of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. All of you know the given story of the Kyuubi, yes?"They all nodded,"Good. Now almost all of this story is true, except for one part. The most important. When the Yondaime killed," She almost said the word killed sarcastically," The Kyuubi. The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi," She took a breath,"he sealed it. Into a newborn baby. With the name of Uzumaki Naruto." She ended her short lecture with a sigh.

She saw everyone gasp, most of them got a sort of... bewildered feeling, and stayed that way. But some didn't. Some of their faces turned into a small amount of fury. She said,"Now before you jump to any conclusions, I would like to tell you that Naruto is not the fox, only a child that had great burden taken upon him. He's fought through aversion, desolation, and... almost murder on his part. Almost any other would have broken during such... hate. He doesn't get beaten daily, but he has gotten beaten up on behalf of a mob. That happened only... twice, by my records. He has had one assassination attempt though. This was about... five years into the academy, was it. It doesn't matter. Naruto killed the Chunnin himself-"

"Wait, Naruto has killed a Chunnin while he was in the academy! By himself!"exclaimed Lee, in stark amazement. He was so strong when he was young... Naruto was always more powerful than any of them...

"But Naruto failed the academy three times, and got only got in by the Third's favor." said Ino.

"Naruto did not get in because of the thirds favor. He got in because he stole a highly guarded scroll, learned a High A-Class technique in one hour, and defeated his Chunnin teacher, who tricked him into stealing the scroll. By reading the Sandaime's personal journal, I found that the Sandaime himself told Naruto hold his power back at the academy."

"Why would the Third do that?"asked Tenten.

"Lemme refresh my memory on that,"said Tsunade as she pulled out a strangely new looking scroll and opened up, and quoted out of it.

"August 5, Year 264 of the Konoha History..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Naruto, you are one of the most promising children I have ever seen in my lifetime. You have not even started the academy, but you could probably defeat some of my best Genin. Maybe even a Chunnin." Said the Sandaime._

_Naruto swelled up with pride at this statement, nearly bursting at the seams. The Hokage thought so highly of him. He'll show all those villagers that he is more than the demon container. He will Uzumaki Naruto, one of the strongest ninja that ever lived, and then he'll become Hokage._

_"At the age of six, you are able to skip the academy, and become a flat-out Gennin. But here arises the problem. People are starting to notice that you look to be a strong one, and reports are coming in that they have seen you train, and slightly fear you, and also fear that the Kyuubi has taken over, making you that powerful. We cannot the citizens of Konoha believe you are stronger than the average academy student. So I am going to enroll you in the ninja academy, and you are going to act like a normal academy student, have really no special abilities, and gets average grades. I want you to hide your strength. Can you do this, Naruto?"_

_"I can."_

_"Then come over and sign these papers, and I will see at the academy meeting on Thursday."_

_**End Flashback**_

"So... the Sandaime held Naruto's power back, because he was afraid an uprising would come from the villagers?" asked Lee.

"That is correct," said Tsunade.

"But, as rumors have been told, Naruto was the dead last at the academy. Wasn't he told just to be... average?" questioned Neji.

"Earlier in the book, the Sandaime states that Naruto was always an over-achiever, so Naruto went the extra step, and became a dead-last, to make the people believe he had no talent whatsoever," said Tsunade.

"Naruto... what a burden you posses. And because of this burden, you are the strongest of us all. I salute you, Naruto Uzumaki." said Lee in a mini-speech.

Everyone just looked at him strangely.

Because he knew how true he was.

XXXXXX

"RAAAAGGGGGHHHHH" cried Naruto as he plunged his fist into the last skeleton of round 19.

Seriously, there were a bunch of things that he never knew existed until he came to this place. Liches, Undead Skeletons, Zombies, the whole lot. Seriously, what the fuck!

Naruto pulled a small sandwich out of his back pocket, and hurriedly ate it before the next rounds... things came up.

"Naruto be careful,"said Fukasaku," This next round only has one undead, but is much stronger than the rest of the enemies you have faced."

"Wait what, like a boss round or whatever?"

"Exactly. At rounds twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, ninety, and finally, one-hundred, there are these bosses, and they are stronger than the usual grunts you are facing. Each one of these bosses are much stronger than the last, so be careful."

"I will."

The ground suddenly started shaking, as it does before each round, and a bulge in the ground came and a hand popped out of the ground, and pulled it's body up.

When Naruto saw the body, he was speechless. The thing was...

Human!

The thing started to speak,"I see you are surprised, boy," it said in a rather normal voice, but sort of on the higher side,"I wish to introduce myself, but first, tell me your name."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin of Konoha."

The... man suddenly looked surprised, but then regained his composure.

"What a... unusual name. But enough with that. I must tell you my rank. I am Ataka Martatsu..." he trailed off

"Former ANBU Captain of Kumogakure!" He shouted, as he rushed the surprised Naruto.

XXXXXX

Bet you didn't see that comin'. I don't know, maybe you did. Some people are just clairvoyant like that.

Well bye-bye, and have a happy New Year!


	4. ANBU Captain, Ataka Martatsu

The next chapter of the Perfect Ninja

Wow, loved the reviews. Don't have an exceptional amount of them, but, I'll take what I can get.

Disclaimer: …... Didn't we cover this already?

–

"Hmph. For being the ANBU Commander, you really aren't that strong," said Naruto, as he broke away from Ataka Martatsu at yet another kunai-to-kunai stalemate.

"Shut up, brat. You think I'm using all of my strength. Raiton: Raiyuudan!" countered Ataka, unleashing the devastating jutsu.

Naruto's eyes widened as he barely dodged the projectile, but then it came in for another round, and Naruto dodged it yet again.

He and Ataka kept up the pattern of attack-and-dodge, until Ataka spoke

"Enough of this foolishness. It's time I introduce you to this!" said Ataka as he started handsigns for a jutsu.

"Hijutsu: Inazuma Hashira!" cried Ataka.

Naruto was left astonished as five pillars of lightning jutted up from the ground. He had never seen such a technique in all his life. And during his journey with Jiraiya, he had seen a lot of techniques.

"Surprised, huh," said the ANBU Captain with air of smugness,"This is my famous jutsu, the reason I was made ANBU captain. These pillars are made for attack, and defense. The pillars can spread out, and make a lightning wall around me," he said, explaining his jutsu as two of the pillars surrounded him, making a cylindrical wall around him," While I have this perfect defense," he said as he opened up a hole so he could see," I also have the perfect offense. Now watch, as you will find out why they called me..."

"Inazuma Roddo." he said in a menacing voice, as a pillar of lightning shot out from the ground, right in front of Naruto.

'Shit, he's got me cornered. I might have to... no, this is a battle of endurance, I can only use it when I need it. There's a weakness to this, he sent out a detectable wave of chakra when he made that come out, so I can dodge. I have to find a way inside his barrier, but how...'

Naruto dodged pillar after pillar of lightning, each one narrowly missing. Naruto then finally sees his chance.

Naruto races as fast as he can toward the pillar, and throws a punch at the eye hole, strong enough that it would send the man into his own wall, and electrocute himself.

When Naruto's fist got nearer, Ataka widened his eyes...

But then he smirked as he closed the eye hole, before Naruto's fist could reach, electrocuting Naruto.

"RAAAAAAGHHHHH!" cried Naruto as he agonizingly pulled his fist away from the Wall.

"You fool, you think I would let you hit me? I can control my wall at will. You could have never gotten me with that trick."

Naruto jumped back, holding his smoking hand.

'Good thing that my had took most of the damage, I was barely able to pull away. A few more seconds, and my entire body would have frozen up, and I would have died,' he sighed,' I need to wait until he opens it again, and then rush him even fast-' a lightning column shot out of the ground, breaking him out of his thoughts, as he barely dodged.

"What the hell, how can you see!" exclaimed Naruto

"That eye hole... was nothing more than a ruse, to get you to believe I can't see out of this wall. I'll give you a little hint. From my side, this wall is see-through!"

'Shit. So how do I beat him...'

He saw his answer when he back flipped away from a lightning strike.

'That's it! I've won for sure now!' Naruto thought.

"Hey Ataka. I've figured you out. You can't win no-"

Ataka smirked...

Because Naruto had just gotten swallowed up by a lightning strike.

"You see, Naruto, there was no way you could have beaten me. I am simply superior to all of you Konoha nin." Ataka said triumphantly

"Yeah maybe you are. But maybe your not," said Naruto, just a little backwards of the spot where the strike had came.

"How..."

"What? All I did was dodge. But I've found your weakness," Naruto said.

Ataka turned around and saw a Naruto bunshin pop up from the ground.

"You have no electrical floor..."

Ataka threw a fist at the clone, and it made no effort to dodge, and was dispelled easily.

"Nor ceiling."

Ataka looked up just in time for Naruto's kunai to touch his neck.

"You lose, Ataka."

"When did you plant the bunshin?"

"When that lightning strike came up that looked like it killed me, I just stepped backwards, and used the cover to plant the bunshin, who then dug him self over to you. After that strike, you had no chance of winning. As you noticed, that bunshin was nothing more than a distraction."

"Excellent strategy, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Thanks," Naruto said as he raised his kunai, and formed wind chakra around it, making it a sword.

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling.

He swung the kunai down.

XXXXXX

"So... Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi that destroyed Konoha? … I don't get it. Why do people hate him for that?" questioned Kiba.

"I... don't know," Neji said," He's protecting all of Konoha, and they hate him. We weren't really... affected by that, so we can't understand what it's like. We weren't the ones who had our family members killed in front of us. All of us, except myself, Tenten, and Lee, were all taking naps, and having breast milk fed to them, unawares of the events that were taking place. Lee, Tenten, and I were to caught up in ourselves to be troubled. We don't know what they felt. As in such, we cannot relate to them," Neji explained.

'At least, that's what I would like to think,' he told himself.

"No... It is because all of these people are... idiots," said Lee, surprising everyone.

'What the hell? Lee never makes fun of, or belittles anyone. Why is he doing this now?' thought Tenten.

"Why do you say that, Lee?" asked Neji.

"Because Naruto is the strongest of us all, and they hate him. Why do they hate him? Because he is strong? No, they hate him because of the means they thought he has gotten the power. They think the Kyuubi has given him all the strength he has ever had, and this is foolish. You can see, even a villager could, the power simply emanating off of him. I have absolutely no skill in chakra based techniques, and can still sense his strength. It is also clear that this power is not malevolent, it warms you with it's purity. The foolish thing is, that they cannot see his power is not malevolent, because of what is sealed in him. That is why they are idiots," explained Lee, ending another mini-speech.

"Lee..." said Hinata.

"He's right," said Shino, finally speaking up," these villagers are moronic. They are afraid of things that they should not be afraid of. These villagers' ignorance and common upbringing make them unintelligent in their thinking. They hate what is not there. They hate a demon that doesn't exist," expanded Shino.

"But, the Kyuubi does exist. It's just that N-Naruto isn't the Kyuubi," said Hinata, stuttering only on Naruto's name.

"This is exactly why they fear something that doesn't exist. Making Naruto out to be demon would mean that he would have to be a certain one, and as he is not, and the Kyuubi is a different entity, they fear something that doesn't exist," explained Shino.

"..."

They all remained in silence for a few moments, contemplating on what Shino said, until a dog ANBU showed up.

"What is it, Inu-san?" asked Sakura.

"You are to immediately come to the grounds in front of the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama has an announcement," said the ANBU.

They all jumped off towards the tower, all with a certain shinobi on their mind.

XXXXXX

There was much chatter around the tower, all wondering what this was all about, until Tsunade silenced them.

"Citizens of Konoha, please quiet down, I have an immensely important announcement to make," she yelled in her most professional (and intimidating) tone should could.

They all silenced themselves.

She smirked," Now this meeting is about a certain shinobi, and his importance to our current predicament. Our predicament with the organization, Akatsuki," they fell into silent whispers.

"Now," She continued, ever so slightly raising her voice," most of you know that Akatsuki is an organization, for which plans are unknown. There used to be ten members of Akatsuki. I will read off former members. Former member Kakuzu of the Waterfall, KIA, killed courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto, with slight help from the Copy Cat Kakashi" more small whispers picked up at this," Former member Hidan of the Steam, KIA, courtesy of Shikimaru Nara, with help from Copy Cat Kakashi, Akimichi

Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Former member Deidra of the Rock, KIA, courtesy of missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Former member, Uchiha Itachi, KIA, courtesy of missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Former Member, Sasori of the Red Sand, KIA, courtesy of Haruno Sakura," some were surprised that Uchiha Sasuke had finally gotten his revenge, others surprised that a chunnin, Sakura, could have killed an Akatsuki members, along with the same thoughts for Nara Shikimaru. Some of the more ignorant people in the population had scowled when they hear that the Kyuubi brat had done something good, but most smirked and smiled.

"I will now read off the remaining members of Akatsuki, and their supposed abilities. Zetsu of the Grass, with only known techniques is where he melds himself into the ground. Konan of the Rain, with the ability to turn in to near indestructible paper. Kisame Hoshigaki, with with an extreme affinity for water, and immense strength, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, carries a sword that shreds, instead of cutting. Second-in-command, Pein of the Mist, also known as Nagato, former student of Jiraiya, and has also recently killed Jiraiya, has the doujutsu Rinnengan, has seven different bodies, including himself, and is a self-proclaimed god. The leader of Akatsuki is former Konoha ninja, and founder, Madara Uchiha. His only known abilities are the Sharingan, and the strange ability to become intangible, though there seems to be a set time between these uses, though very short."

Many ninja were close to wetting themselves when they heard that someone had defeated Jiraiya, and he was only second-in-command!

"It has also come to my recent attention of a prophecy. A prophecy given to Jiraiya that he will train a ninja who will change the world, for better or for worse. Now in his lifetime, Jiraiya has had only three apprentices. One, former Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Second, Pein..."

Many were astounded. Was Pein to change the course of the world, destroying us all?

"And third, Uzumaki Naruto, the recently found Chosen Child, and heir to the Namikaze clan!"

Everyone was dumbstruck. They had just all found out that the fourth, their hero, had a child. The child that the had remained indifferent to, for almost their whole lives, until the Chunnin exam.

You could hear the distant breeze stop in amazement, and the rivers halt their endless flow in astonishment.

Tsunade smirked to herself as she continued," This is why, when Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Namikaze, gets back from his most recent training trip we will- ugh!" she looked behind her to the one who had interrupted her

And sees Danzo, with his sword pulled out, and the ANBU, who were now obviously ROOT members, standing at attention, and Danzo's sword sticking out of Tsunade's stomach.

"GAAAHH," she screamed, as he pulled out his sword out of her, making her cough up blood, and kicked her over the edge of the tower.

"Tsunade-sama!" cried a ANBU with a hawk mask, as he ran towards Tsunade's falling body, but two other ANBU stood in his way, one with a hog mask, the other with a dragon mask, and were probably ROOT.

Before he could stop and tell them to move, both Kakashi and Gai appeared, Kakashi with a kunai through the dragon masked ROOT's hear, and Gai with a fatal kick to the other ROOT's temple. He rushed past them without missing a beat, and caught Tsunade, finding her with her diamond seal activated, it's power already going to work to heal the wound, saving her life.

"Danzo, what is the meaning of this, attempting to kill the Hokage, it's treason!" yelled the ANBU with a dog mask.

"It won't matter," he said casually," I am the new ruler of this village, and you can't execute your leader, can you?" he asked rhetorically, and snapped his fingers, and more than half of the supposed ANBU had jumped over to him.

All of the remaining ninja tensed as he started to speak again.

"And to continue what Tsunade was saying, when Uzumaki Naruto comes back, he will be... heh."

"KILLED!" he laughed.

"What you heard here is false. Uzumaki Naruto is not the heir to the Namikaze clan,"

"That's what you believe, Dazno. Naruto is the heir, you simply don't want to know the truth," yelled Sakura, as Danzo ordered a ROOT to take her out.

When the ROOT came near, Sakura suddenly lashed out with her fist, caving the man's skull in, killing him instantly.

Danzo suddenly became angered, told his newest order to his ROOT troops.

"Kill all ninja that are not ROOT, and all those behind me. Destroy them all!" he cried as the waves upon waves of ROOT jumped to action, and everyone noticed a little less than half of the ninja population behind Danzo, with a new, strange headband, one of a tree surrounded by fire, instead of a leaf, also jumped into battle.

They all prepared for their civil war.

XXXXXX

"So Konoha is in a state of civil war?" asked Pein, as one of his subordinates came before him, telling him the news.

"This is correct," said the courier of news.

"This is good news. You will be rewarded. Now, if you would leave..." Pein trailed off.

"Hai, Pein-sama" said the man gratefully, walking to the door and out.

"This will be a perfect moment to take the Konoha Jinchuuriki... Konan"

"Yes, Nagato?"

"I will be leaving. Stay here, but accompany me with a Kage Bunshin. I will be leaving for Konoha."

"... Hai, Nagato."

He walked over to the window, and smiled. For the first time in years he smiled.

"And I will finally become a true god."

XXXXXX

Oooh. Scary. And Danzo turning on Konoha?

Bet none of you expected it to happen right now. Soon, but not right now.

And I have a mild cliffie. If feel slightly mean.


	5. AN: Not Abandoning Story

Alright, I've seen some people saying they don't want the story going down. I'll keep it up, but it's going to be the same deal as I Forgot. So if you want to see some updates (and, more likely than not, a rewrite), read and review my new story. It'll make a poor man very happy.

Okay, I'm not poor, but you don't know that.


End file.
